Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar
by TsugiriNana
Summary: Patton desea declararse a Fanny antes de cumplir trece años, sin embargo no reune la fuerza para hacerlo de frente así que le escribe una carta con la esperanza de que le recuerde cuando todo haya terminado.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todo lo relacionado con KND es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios, personajes y nombres, yo no tengo ningun derecho sobre ellos y esto es solo escritura de ficción (algun día sera mio)._

 _Esta viñeta se situa paralela al primer y segundo capítulo de mi fanfic "Bishoujo" y también es pre al fanfic "KND: Promesa" y trata de algo que veremos mas adelante en dicho fanfic._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _"Sigo intentando acercarme a pesar de que siempre me sueles repeler, yo sé más que nadie cómo es que te debes sentir, soportó tu mal humor y aún así no me dejas ser más que un simple amigo, ¿tanto miedo tienes? Es increíble verte de esta manera, este sentimiento que fue creciendo día con día desde el momento en que te conocí._

 _¿Cuánto falta para cumplir trece?, creó que menos de una semana para que ese nefasto día llegue y yo aún no he podido decirte todo lo que siento y no es por mi, es por ti, por tu insegura posición al evitar vincularte de forma íntima con otra persona, ¿acaso es que no puedo ser aquel que rompa esa barrera?, siempre hemos sido los tres juntos contra el mundo, ¿qué hay de malo en ser sólo tú y yo?, no es que desprecie a Rachel, la quiero como si fuese una hermana, la respetó como líder que es, pero, yo a ti, definitivamente te quiero mucho más que cualquier otro agente, te quiero de la manera en que ahora disfrutó jugar y no me lo puedo explicar, no puedo con este sentimiento._

 _Quizás en este momento no sepas siquiera qué significan estas líneas, pero confió en que tarde o temprano lo recuerdes y sólo tal vez me des la oportunidad que tanto deje pasar."_

Había llegado al final de la hoja cuando su madre le gritó para que bajara a cenar.

—¡ya voy! —

Aquella carta llevaba por firma un número, un número que si bien sabía que dentro de una semana no recordaría, quizás ella si, al menos tenía esa esperanza de que ella pudiera recordarle en algún momento, pero, ¿por qué firmaba con su código y no con su nombre? Habían pasado ya unos cuantos meses desde que tuvieron aquella dolorosa separación del más emblatico sector en la historia de KND y ahora no faltaba mucho para que el cargo de líder fuera relegado, Rachel había estado entrenando a su hermano para que estuviera listo de ascender al puesto cuando el momento llegara, Fany ya tenía a su sucesora en la orden de destitución y sería ella quien llevará a cabo aquella siniestra maniobra, y él, bueno él ya había dejado a cargo a alguien competente para la base lunar.

Los días pasaban y todos ellos se encontraban ya mentalizados para lo que les deparaba el mañana, pero para Patton, ahora más que nada deseaba que el mañana no llegara nunca. Los últimos días fueron arduos procesos de misión tras misión, los adultos y demás villanos se habían vuelto más fastidiosos desde que el sector V había sido decomisado, al parecer ahora la guerra era enserio. Pero a pesar de que esos momentos fueran difíciles, querían formar parte de ello porque sabían que mañana ya todo quedaría en el olvido.

—Si no se lo dices ahora no habrá otra oportunidad de hacerlo—

—No puedo hacerlo, me tiembla todo el cuerpo de tan sólo pensarlo—

—¿Y crees que la carta funcionará cuando no quede rastro alguno dequiénes eran?—

Las palabras de Rachel resonaron en la mente del joven Patton, aquello comenzaba a tener sentido dentro suyo, la carta bien podría ser sólo eso, un papel vacío cuando todo eso acabara.

Finalmente llegó el momento, Rachel, antes conocida como 362, daba el discurso de despedida. Fany estaba haciéndose la fuerte a su lado derecho y al izquierdo, el joven enamorado escuchaba detenidamente cada palabra del discurso pero tembloroso no podia decirle a aquella chica lo que sentía realmente. Después del discurso, pasaron a la cámara donde todo acabaría.

—chicos, fue un gran honor servir a su lado—

Fueron las últimas de la gran líder 362 y como acto reflejo Patton solamente tomó la carta metiéndola en uno de los bolsillos de 86 sin que ella se diera cuenta ¿Por qué lo hacia, por qué si al final sólo sería un papel vacío?, palabras sin significado alguno, incluso para él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—"Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar"—

—¿Y qué te parece?—

—La verdad es un título muy cursi para una canción—

—Mmm…¿tú crees?, a mí me pareció digno, además el título es engañoso ya que no es una canción de amor—

—¿No lo es? —

—¿Acaso no la leíste?—

—Pues...—

La chica se molestó con su compañero dándole de zapes con el cuaderno donde traía escrita la canción.

—Eres un idiota—

—Auch, jajaja oh bueno si leí algo pero es que sí parece eso—

—Los hombres no saben nada de poesía, ésta en metáfora—

—Ah como sea—

—Como te gusta la música pensé que podría pedir tu opinión pero veo que eso es imposible—

—Ay ya Abby, da igual es una buena canción pero a mí no me gustan esas cursilerías—

—Es una carta de despedida, ella se marcha y él queda afligido porque nunca pudo decirle cuánto la amaba, entonces al final él muere sin poder hacerlo porque ella nunca regresa—

—Es una historia muy emo—

—Ay ya ni sé para qué me molesto, igual es buena—

El joven mira a la chica y ladea los ojos, ella solo sonríe.

—¡Hey Drilovsky, ya deja de platicar con Lincoln y ven a jugar! —

—¡Si, si ya voy! — levantándose y poniéndose el casco de americano —nos vemos luego Abby, suerte con tu canción—

A pesar de que el joven moreno había afirmado que no le gustaban esas cosas cursis y emos, en sus palabras, no podía evitar pensar que algo dentro de esa letra le resultaba bastante familiar, como si se tratara de un viejo sueño, algo que se había perdido con el tiempo.

 **FIN.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **N.A:**_ _Sí, ya sé que esta cortito pero así quise dejarlo para que todo lo demás pudieran leerlo en mi otro fanfic que prometo continuar pronto. Por el momento subire drabbles o viñetas, o incluso oneshort dado que ya entré a la universidad y es un poco mas complicado continuar pero me daré una chance. Gracias por leerme, no olvides dejarme review si les gustó y si esperan ver mas historias como esta, chao._


End file.
